Jetman The Eternal Phoenix
by Sean Akizuki
Summary: The final battle with Radiguet is on.  Now read how I wish the Jetman series should have ended.


**Jetman: The Eternal Phoenix**

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

_This is an alternate way to end Jetman episode 51 on how I thought Jetman should have ended without destroying the canon of Gokaiger. I felt like Gai Yuki should have gotten a heroic death instead of just being stabbed by a thug. Now this is one of my attempts to become a better fanfic writer. The title was also derived from Gatchaman Fighter's final episode. Also I do not own Jetman, Toei does. _

* * *

><p>After the Jetmen finally execute the burning Phoenix attack on Radiguet, the evil Vyram officer was now about to reveal his final form. These were the events of episode 50 after which Ryu tried to avenge Rie but failed. The Jetmen had become one force releasing all their energies at Radiguet to defeat him.<p>

"It's over Radiguet! You have lost! It's better you give up now while you still have the chance!" said Red Hawk.

"Fools! Do you think I am so defeated easily? Now I have more than enough power to destroy you! I will not die without a fight! In fact, I will take you all to Hell with one last course of action!" said Radiguet.

Surges of energy entered into Radiguet's body as he was being transformed into the giant monster Raguem. He had just absorbed much of the Veronica Robot's power which Tranza attempted to feed him to it. After he could no longer contain all that power, he was able to become Raguem to which he seeks to destroy the Jetmen once and for all.

"What? Wasn't that the monster that terrorized the city? So it was you!" said Red Hawk.

Black Condor remembered the first time Raguem appeared and how it damaged the Jet Ikarus. So the monster after all was Radiguet.

"This is not surprising from a cold and merciless guy like you!" said Black Condor.

"Yes it was me Jetmen. Now feel the terror of Radiguet! You will all get a redefinition of pain and suffering with his battle." said Radiguet who was now the monster Raguem.

"Ryu we'll fight this battle even if we all die from his awesome strength." said Black Condor.

"Jet Icarus launch!" cried out Red Hawk.

* * *

><p>At the Skybase, Commander Aya was shocked to learn the truth by looking at the monitor. She remembered the monster Raguem when it first showed up.<p>

"So Radiguet and that giant monster that showed up just recently… are one." said Commander Aya "Very well then, this will be the final battle I'll be joining."

Commander Aya then launched the Jet Icarus to the Jetmen.

* * *

><p>It was now the Jetman's darkest moments. The skies were darkened as Radiguet was about to drown the world into darkness.<p>

"Now the whole Earth will tremble before Radiguet. Ha ha ha ha ha!" said Radiguet.

"This is our final battle. Radiguet must be destroyed once and for all!" said Red hawk.

Jet Icarus was launched but its weapons were of no avail. The monster was too strong causing them much trouble.

"None of the weapons are working! We have to beat him regardless!" said Black Condor.

"Drat! Is there nothing that can beat that monster?" said Yellow Owl.

"Let's try to use the Ikarus Haken!" said Red Hawk.

The Ikarus Haken tried to ram itself into Radiguet but failed. The Ikarus Haken scrambled and was forcibly transformed back into Jet Ikarus. Just then the Jet Garuda arrived with Commander Aya piloting it to the final battle.

"Chief." said the team.

"I can't just let you face Radiguet without me! This is after all our final battle!" said Commander Aya.

"Gattai Great Ikarus!" said Ryu.

The Jet Ikarus and the Jet Garuda merged into Great Ikarus but even the mighty gestalt was no match for the evil overlord as it was in its first match. The Great Ikarus had at times been defeated by monsters stronger than itself like the Veronica Robot.

"We don't stand a chance even with Great Ikarus!" said Blue Swallow.

"Man this guy is tough! We need a different strategy" said Black Condor.

Just then after multiple blasts, the Jetmen were out of suit reverting them back to their civilian selves.

"Let's launch Tetraboy!" said Commander Aya.

Tetraboy finally appeared and hit Radiguet's weak spot with a strong punch.

"AAAARGGHHH!" screamed Radiguet in pain.

"What's this? Is it possible that…" said Ryu.

In his mind was the final scene of Rie with Radiguet. Radiguet was obsessed with Rie, so obsessed that if he could not have her, nobody can. Rather than give her back to Ryu, he killed her in extremely cold blood. It were those moments his own heart was crushed but not even that event could stop such a sadistic warlord.

"So it's possible that the wound opened wide." said Gai "We should take advantage of it Ryu!"

"Gai I agree with you." said Ryu.

"Then let's attack at the weak point!" said Commander Aya.

Tetra Boy began punching the wound like crazy to hurt Raguem. Both robots took turns in hurting Raguem's wound.

"Fools!" said Radiguet "I will show you NOBODY messes with me and gets away with it! You will all drown in lakes of blood!"

Radiguet caught Tetra Boy and blew it up in cold blooded enthusiasm.

"Pesky robot, I will show you what happens to those who oppose me! Now you will all see the fate of all who oppose me!" said Radiguet.

He summoned the Vylock to become more powerful protecting his whole body.

"We have to fire the Bird Laser to finish this battle." said Ryu.

The Great Ikarus fired the Bird Laser but the Raguem did a barrier move. The Bird Laser was useless.

"WHAT THE? It didn't work? But this isn't the first time that happened. We can't always rely on brute force." said Ryu.

"Fool! My body is now well-protected there is no way you can destroy me! Now you will all perish regardless of what you do. Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Radiguet said maniacally.

"We need to destroy that armor. That way, we can definitely pierce his weak spot. I can think of a plan." said Gai.

"What are you thinking Gai?" asked Ryu.

"Leave it to me. All detach units. I know where to hit the armor so it doesn't work anymore! I will hold him and you attack his back with the Birdonic Saber." said Gai.

"What? Are you crazy?" asked Raita "You're going to get yourself…"

"I know… killed. It's better one of us dies to defeat his monster. As said, we are Jetman." said Gai.

* * *

><p>The scene quickly shifts to where Jet Icarus and Jet Garuda are separated. Gai is now inside Jet Garuda.<p>

"Radiguet I am QUICKLY coming for you!" said Gai.

"Fool! Do you think you can beat me?" said Radiguet.

"For all the lives you have taken, I will be the last. You will pay for all of them! I've lived my life for myself for too long but now, I will live my life for others." said Gai.

But Gai piloted the Jet Garuda to break the very top of Radiguet's armor, causing his armor to break.

"NO! This is impossible. This is impossible!" said Radiguet outraged.

"Now you are vulnerable as ever Radiguet! I am taking you DOWN WITH ME!" said Gai.

* * *

><p>Inside the Jet Icarus' cockpit.<p>

"What the? Don't you think Gai is going to… NO! He's carrying out his plan!" said Ryu.

"I think that's what he'll do." said Commander Aya.

* * *

><p>Gai piloted the Jet Garuda, holding Radiguet and releasing a huge amount of power. Gai began giving his last request while piloting Jet Garuda.<p>

"Team! If you value the lives of people then risk mine! Thrust Radiguet at the back with the Birdonic Saber and he'll be gone for good." cried out Gai.

Inside the Jet Icarus cockpit, the Jetmen were distressed.

"But Gai, you will die." said Ryu.

The other Jetmen pleaded with Gai not to do his plan.

"It doesn't matter! If I die then so be it! I am charging up the Jet Garuda so it'll have enough energy to take this monster away! Please do it!" said Gai.

"Alright! If that's it then so be it!" said Ryu.

The Jet Ikarus drew its Birdonic Saber and did what had to be done. They finally thrust the back of Raguem and the sword passed through Jet Garuda. Radiguet then spat out a lot of blood.

"Fools! I will still return from the grave to destroy you. My spirit will return to haunt you and I will forever curse you from the depths of Hell!" said Radiguet shouting out loud.

But as Radiguet exploded, so did the Jet Garuda with Gai inside.

"Farewell friends! Farewell!" cried out Gai as the Jet Garuda exploded.

Gai received so great serious injures. He was launched out from the now destroyed Jet Garuda. Radiguet was dead but at the cost of their teammate, Gai who was now severely injured.

* * *

><p>The Jetmen searched for their teammate shouting out his name. They found Gai's body bruised badly and beaten.<p>

"Gai! Gai!" shouted the Jetmen team.

"You can't die! Gai! Gai!" said Ryu.

"Ryu! I did what had to be done. If I didn't, we would have lost. Radiguet would have won if I didn't do this sacrificial act." said Gai.

"But we lost you Gai." said Ryu.

The other teammates were emotional, crying near Gai.

"Yes you did lose me but gained the victory to defeat the tyrant." said Gai.

"Gai!" said Raita "Don't forget the time we had together!"

"Gai!" said Ako "Don't die!"

"Kaori, I am saying farewell too." said Gai.

"Don't say things like that!" said Kaori "Don't die! Gai! Gai!"

"Kaori, your destiny is with Ryu. Remember you were the only one who could save him from that parasite that turned him into a monster. Ryu take care of Kaori…" said Gai who was now slowly dying.

"Quick! We can still get him to the hospital." said Ryu.

"Don't bother. In fact, I am too injured I will not make it on time. But Ryu, thanks for your friendship and for how you changed my life from a bum to a fighter. Just look at the sky you all fought to defend when you think of me." said Gai.

"GAI! GAI! GAIIII! Don't die." said Ryu.

"No Ryu I'm going to die. Farewell my comrades." said Gai.

Gai with his last words spat out some blood and finally died.

"GAI!" everybody screamed.

"He gave us the best gift of all, his very own life." said Commander Aya weeping.

* * *

><p>Later, we see a scene of Gai's funeral where a tomb stone wrote: "YUKI GAI. Black Wing Resting Here Forever". A black slab was prepared in his honor. A military funeral was given with Commander Aya giving the order. The other Jetmen fired their rifles to show their respects.<p>

"Gai you gave your best for the team. We are now putting you to rest." said Ryu.

"Gai, I will never forget our friendship." said Raita.

Ako and Kaori could not stop their tears for he gave them his life so the world can be saved.

The coffin containing Gai's corpse was now buried. It was put to rest with a flag of Tokyo on it.

_Gai rest now! You have done your part to save the Earth! _said Ryu.

* * *

><p>Three years later, the Jetmen were able to move on with Gai, visiting his grave year after year. Various gifts were given during his death anniversary. Ako gave a cup of the new Ako-Chan noodles which she now owned, Ryu and Kaori left some wine and cigarettes and for Raita, some organic vegetables.<p>

Raita was at the farm still thanking Gai for giving his life.

_If Gai didn't give his life, I wouldn't be farming right now. Vyram nearly destroyed this place three years ago! Rest in peace Gai, you deserved it. _said Raita.

He had married Saki his childhood friend. Now there was a phone call.

"Raita honey you have a call." said Saki.

"Is it a customer? I can't believe Kaori and Ryu helped this farm become bigger and better than it was. I wonder if they're already getting married?" said Raita.

Raita then picked up the phone.

"Hello?" said Raita.

* * *

><p>At a recording studio, Ako was now an idol singer.<p>

"Raita guess who this is?" said Ako with a funny voice.

* * *

><p>At the farm.<p>

"Ako? Is that you?" asked Raita.

* * *

><p>At the recording studio.<p>

"Yes it's me Raita. Well guess what? Ryu and Kaori are going to be married already and you're invited." said Ako.

Just then some of her fans were there.

"Miss Hayasaka, may you kindly sign my autograph?" asked a fan.

"Oh sure." said Ako.

The studio staff was saying, "Ako, you're going to be late for the recording."

* * *

><p>Kaori was now seen getting ready for her wedding. Raita and his wife Satsuki and Ako were there. Ako had asked for a leave.<p>

"Congratulations Kaori." said Satsuki.

"Thanks." said Kaori.

"But my thoughts still linger on Gai. To be honest, how sad it was to think about he gave his life in battle. When he died, I felt like I had a deep regret about him. It's like as if I lost somebody that dear to me." said Ako.

"Well you can't ask a dead man to rise up to attend the wedding can you? I know Gai was a dear friend but' it's been three years since he died and life most move on. He would want us to move on without him. Just think of his final heroic act was necessary for us to win." said Raita.

"Well this is the big day." said Commander Aya.

"Too bad Gai is dead but I'm sure his spirit will show up. Ryu misses him and at times talks about him." said Kaori.

The wedding now started with Ryu at the altar. The priest was ready to officiate.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the afterlife, Gai was looking down at Earth. He can be seen enjoying himself playing billiard with others who died during Radiguet's first invasion.<p>

"Well Gai you seem kind of in a very good mood today." said one of the Skyforce staff.

"Well today's my best friend's wedding so I should be happy." said Gai.

"I'm glad that you became a Jetman and gave your life to save them." said the same Skyforce staff who talked to him awhile ago.

Just then the goddess from Gokaiger entered to see him.

"Well I wish I could attend my best friend's wedding." said Gai.

"Do you wish to descend and pay them a visit? I can help you then." asked the goddess.

"Yes." said Gai.

Gai was allowed to descend for the meantime.

"Remember though your time will be limited so use it wisely." said the goddess.

"That I will." said Gai.

* * *

><p>Gai descended to Earth with some flowers, wishing to give it to his friends. But just then a lady was nabbed by a crook who was now Radiguet without his human powers. Radiguet was now an ordinary crook who was stealing money for a living.<p>

"HELP! My purse!" said the lady aloud.

Gai was pissed off and decided to take advantage of the fact he was a ghost to kick butt. Radiguet was beaten. Gai then hit Radiguet with his purse.

"Radiguet? Is that you?" said Gai who had a closer look at the crook.

"That's right! I cheated death and your friends better watch out. I will be there for them to kill them in their sleep!" said Radiguet.

"Don't you dare ruin this wonderful day monster." said Gai angrily.

Radiguet wanted to stab Gai but only to discover that Gai had disappeared. His knife just hit the air.

"What? Impossible. What the? I forgot he died already! Curses but I'll get the other Jetmen soon!" said Radiguet.

* * *

><p>The ceremony finally ended. Ryu still had his thoughts on his best friend Gai. Ryu and Kaori's wedding day was in fact a happy day. They were having picture taking.<p>

_Gai only if your spirit can come and visit me on this day. _said Ryu.

But to the surprise of the Jetmen, Gai's spirit was there with flowers for them. Gai's spirit gave a happy look on his face.

"What the? Isn't that Gai's ghost? Are my eyes deceiving me?" said Ryu.

"I think it's his ghost congratulating us Ryu." said Kaori.

"I'll find out then." said Ryu.

"Maybe it's just a lookalike. I think you're just mistaken." said Ako who had just finished taking their pictures.

* * *

><p>Ryu then approached Gai's spirit who came to visit. They sat at the bench together.<p>

"Gai? But?" said Ryu.

"Well I'm here as a ghost. Don't tell your guests I'm a ghost okay. But I'd like to have our picture taken first so at least, you can remember what I did for the team and the time we had together as Jetmen." said Gai.

Gai's memories played back to the time he and Ryu first met to the time he and Ryu became the best of friends. Finally his mind played back to the final battle.

"Sure. Just for this one moment I'm having pictures with a ghost." said Ryu.

"Pictures please Ako. Would you carry out a request for a dead man's ghost?" said Gai.

"Okay! Gai! Ryu! Now say cheese." said Ako who flashed her camera at them.

After the picture, Gai and Ryu had a short conversation before Gai would leave for the afterlife.

"Ryu do you remember when I gave my life up on that day we fought Radiguet to the last? Look at the clear blue sky. That is where I am living now. We have fought that battle." said Gai.

"Yes Gai, I am looking. I am glad you came by to see my wedding day. Gai thanks for coming down from Heaven for us to be with us even this short while." said Ryu.

"Congratulations." said Gai "By the way, I'll soon be leaving. My time is up."

"Not so soon." said Ryu.

"Yes Ryu. So soon. I was allowed to visit you people for this day." said Gai.

Ako was near them. She decided to talk with Ryu.

"It's time for the group picture. What about Gai's spirit?" asked Ako.

"We can't have the guests freaked out. Let him rest now. He'll go back to the afterlife soon." said Ryu.

Gai gave a smile to Kaori, giving her his blessings of marrying Ryu.

"Ryu take good care of Kaori. Take good care of this Earth. Until we meet again…" said Gai.

Ryu went back with the others. The Jetmen soon saw Gai fade away into the afterlife. Gai gave his blessings for the couple.

_Farewell once again Gai. Thanks for all you did. _said Ryu with a tear on his eye.

As he was looking around, he saw another ghost visit him. It was his late girlfriend Rie Aoi who gave her blessings as well. Rie then disappeared. Ryu and Kaori began their journey to their married life.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Radiguet in his human form was still angry, somewhere waiting for another person to rob. He was somewhere still waiting for the chance to get his revenge on the other Jetmen who survived.<p>

_Just you watch out Jetmen, I will kill the rest of you myself even without my super powers! Bwahahahahaha! _said Radiguet who was still waiting for another chance.

The end.


End file.
